A Farmhouse That Became A Home
by Meriadeth
Summary: A/U Upon finding out that his father was killed, Dean decides to head to the place his father called home. There he meets new friends and a place he can finally call home. Dean/Anna, Dean/Castiel Formaly Were Diamonds in the Sky
1. Chapter 1

Were Diamonds in the Sky…

A Supernatural AU…

_Sam to me has always been a little asshole, and in this season it kind of shows. _

Part one

Dean Winchester just turned thirty-two when news of his father's passing. Hit and run apparently, tore up the truck that his dad was in, or at least that was what the neighbor had said. Dean was upset for a while due to the fact that his father had died several weeks ago and had already been buried next to his mother.

Sammy had told him that he had tried to contact him but his commanding officer had told him that he was indisposed and couldn't be reached. Dean had just hung up on his brother; Sam had just wanted it over with and done. Well his brother could rest easier now that Dean was back in the states.

Since the death of their mother John had sold the original house and moved to Iowa and had bought a farm. That part confused Dean since his father had never really grown anything. Guess he just wanted the peace and quiet that the country life offered. Dean could get behind that.

So with a small retirement party in his honor, he left the service and moved to the house that his father had built.

It was a small house, three bedrooms, two baths, small kitchen, but had a huge backyard and front yard. After some small adjustments Dean was settling in fine. He moved out all of his father's clothes, kept some of the overalls for farm work, because unlike his father and brother, he did know how to grow veggies and other stuff.

Dean was at the courthouse when the man that had hit his father was sentenced to prison for ten years and would never be able to drive again. Dean wasn't pleased with the judgment, but the boy looked all of twelve and was crying when the judge told him his punishment. The parents of the boy had paid for a new truck and had given him a small check for his pain.

When he arrived home from the courthouse he saw Sam standing in the front yard with a man and was pointing at the house and the surrounding area.

Dean got out of the car and was coming up when Sam noticed him. "Hey Dean," was the only thing Sam had said and then he was back to talking to the man. Dean didn't say anything, he knew what Sam was doing and he was going to have his say after the man left.

Dean was getting more and more pissed as the minutes ticked by and he was turning red faced when he heard the man getting into his car and driving down the driveway. Sam entered the house and looked around.

"I don't think will get a decent price for this house…" Sam said as he sat his stuff down. Dean just turned around and started to make himself some coffee.

"Dean is something wrong? You have been ignoring me since you first saw I was here." His baby brother was an asshole. Dean blamed himself for that. He had helped raise him after all, and he couldn't blame his father anymore.

"Yes, Sammy something is wrong." Dean gritted out between clenched teeth. Sam looked up surprised at him, like he didn't have a clue why his brother was mad.

"Whaa…" Sam didn't get to say anything more because Dean whirled around and punched him straight in the mouth, knocking him into the refrigerator.

"You have no right to come down here and try to sale this place, our father built this house with his bare hands and he's not been dead for more than a month and here you are trying to rid yourself of his memory." Dean said as he towered over his much bigger yet younger brother.

"What the hell are you talking about? You seriously don't want to live here do you?" Sam said in disbelief as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"That is exactly what I am talking about, unlike you, you ungrateful little bastard. You can go back to California and back to your perfect little life with your perfect little job and your precious little wife…Get Out!" Dean said as he balled his fists up.

"Oh come on Dean, you want to live here in this poor little town? What about your career in the military?" Sam said getting pissed off.

"I have some money saved up…I know dad left the house to both of us, and I'll pay you your half of what the house is worth. Now go back to your life." Dean said as he walked to the door and opened it. Sam gritted his teeth, but refused to move.

"Okay Dean, I'll tell the realtor that we won't sale, the house is not worth that much anyway and you can make payments…I won't take all the money at once." Sam said as he walked over to the table and opened his briefcase. He took out some papers and placed them on the table.

It was Dean's turn to stare in disbelief. "I know we made mistakes when raising you, but when did you turn into such an asshole. Dad used all his retirement to get you in to Stanford and I helped you get your own place in California and in two years this is the results." Dean said as he grabbed the papers and Sam just huffed and walked out the door. Dean didn't turn around when he heard his brother's rental car start up, but he did relax a little when he heard Sam hit the road from the driveway.

The next day Dean went to the bank and cashed out half of his savings and handed it to Sam. He didn't wave bye as his brother pulled away. He just drove back to the house and sat on the front porch for the rest of the day. He ignored all the texts that his brother had sent and he had cut off the landline to keep it from ringing. Dean just wanted some peace and quiet for a while.

Over the next few weeks he got use to the house and had walked the length of the property and discovered that his father's property bordered another large plot of land. Making inquiries about the land, Dean bought it as well for half of what the family was wanting.

He also made his way around the town. The population of the town was barely over a thousand with a small post office and grocery stores. It also had a small bar, and Dean got to know people from all around. They told his stories of his father, how he helped people out with all sorts of housing problems. His father was a fix-it man or something.

The bar became his own little haven when times had gotten rough and that was also where he met a pretty woman by the name of Anna Milton. She was sweet and little bit of a redneck…but so was Dean so he counted that as a win-win situation. They had been dating for two months when she came over to the house with a look of excitement on her face.

"What's up babe?" Dean asked as he was hugged within an inch of his life. Anna had just smiled when she told him that her baby brother was coming home from his walkabout around the world.

"Were throwing a welcome home party and mom wants you to come…" and yeah he had already had met her parents and apparently they loved him already.

And that was how he found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen and he almost forgot that he was dating this young beautiful man's sister.

And that was when he met Castiel Milton.


	2. Chapter 2

Were Diamonds in the Sky…

Part Two…

It's a couple of weeks after meeting Castiel at his welcome home party, and even though he is still dating Anna, Dean can't get rid of the thought of Cas. It's not like he wants to jump his bones or anything, he just…hell he doesn't know what he wants. It's just when Anna comes over, that he would look at her and for a split second wants her to turn into her brother.

Dean occupies himself with the garden, tills it and plants what he hopes will be a good crop for this year. It's April and prime time to plant, at least that is what the man down at the market tells him. He also meets a man name Jason, who he follows around like a puppy learning all he can about small house repairs.

John may have been an all-around fix-it man, but he let the house he lived in somewhat of a mess. So Dean is trying to learn all he can about roofing and such, its slow going, but he is positive that he is going to learn.

Visiting the bank he realizes that the money he gave Sam is still there, and gives thoughts about calling him about it, but thinks again and leaves it, he asks the teller to call him when the money is taken out. It might take a while since Dean lives in Iowa and Sam in California…but he doubts it.

The first of spring hits and with it storms, he races out to the barn when the wind picks up, Anna had come by and was planning to stay the night, he kind of glad she is staying; Dean doesn't want to spend his first storm by himself. It wasn't because he's afraid of thunder or lightning; he just doesn't like to be alone during storms.

Lightning strikes arches threw the sky, making his hair stand on end from all the static in the air and he thinks Anna's hair is hilarious when its starts to float upwards. Dean cooks steak on the indoor grill he bought a couple of weeks ago, while Anna makes smashed potatoes. And they sit on the front porch eating, watching the storm clouds get thicker and closer.

And when the clouds reach over his house, Dean flinches when a crack of lightning screams right over his head and all the power goes out.

"Damn-it, I hate storms." Dean said as he walks into his house and turns off all the light-switches. He didn't have many on so it was just the kitchen and living room lights.

"Then you shouldn't have moved here. In Iowa we get a lot of rain and also you have to look forward to all the snow in the winter time." Anna replied smirking at the look Dean gives her.

"Hey, my parents have a couple of generators working when the power goes out, what with daddy' needing his oxygen an all. I can call them and tell them were coming over." Anna says as she pulls out her cell phone.

Dean quickly shakes his head and grabs the cell right out of her hands. "No Cell phones in a storm, unless you want your brain fried out." He would prefer not to have to tell her parents that Anna was dead with a cell phone baked to the side of her face.

"Oh…you want to spend some time alone with me? In the dark?" Anna asks as she walks a little toward Dean.

Hey he is all for getting laid and nods what he hopes is a little shy.

It's the next day when the power is restored and Dean walks through the house in his boxers and starts the coffee machine. He stops when there is a knock on the back door and looks down at himself clad only in his boxers and shrugs as he makes his way to the door. Of course if the person on the other side is a church volunteer he might feel a little shame at answering the door that way.

But oh well…

The person on the other side of the door is not from a church, but now Dean really did wish he was wearing some clothes, especially the way the man looks at him.

Castiel Milton…his life is never boring.

"Well I came around to see if you and my sister were alright after last night's storm; mother was worried when she couldn't get in touch with Anna." Castiel said looking everywhere but at Dean.

"Ah Yeah, were good, I'll go get Anna." Dean said a little uncomfortable and a tad bit upset when Castiel wouldn't look at him. But he turns and makes his way towards the stairs. He stops and looks around and sees Castiel looking around his living room, with a sigh he makes his way up to his bedroom.

Anna is already up and getting dressed when Dean makes it to his room, they look at each other and Anna looks down at his boxers.

"Please tell me that you didn't answer the door wearing only that?" Anna asks while putting on her shirt.

"Na I decided since your brother is down there I would strip off everything but the boxers and parade around in front of him, ya know, just to show him what his sister has…" Dean said while he puts on his jeans.

Anna snorted and walked out of the bedroom and Dean could had sworn that he heard her mumble about how Cas would have like that, but lets it pass as he grabs a clean shirt from his closet.

When he walks back down stairs he sees Anna and Castiel having coffee in the kitchen and he makes his way in to pour himself some. He can tell Anna and Castiel have a good family relationship, because they are discussing their mother's worries about her children.

"So mom tells me to get up at assbutt early, and go around seeing how everyone is doing." Castiel says with an eye roll. Anna giggles in her coffee and she winks at Dean when she sees the look on his face.

Castiel continues as if the exchange doesn't happen, "you weren't home when I came by. So I thought you would be with your strong bit rough here and it seems that I was right." Castiel looks over at Dean then back to Anna. "Although if I get the greeting I got this morning, I might come over more in the mornings."

To say Dean turns red is an understatement, and he knows that it's showing by the looks Anna and Castiel are giving him. Dean can't really do nothing but flip them both off and heads to the door, leaving brother and sister to snicker quietly to themselves.

The storm doesn't do much damage to his garden, his garage on the other hand has a tree branch stuck in its roof, luckily the vehicles inside are safe if a bit wet. He is staring up at the ceiling when a voice comes up from behind him.

"I can help you fix the roof if you want." Castiel offers, and then winces when Dean spins around gasping and holding a hand to his chest. The man must be part ninja, because Dean didn't hear him coming in.

"Sorry." Castiel apologizes; he kicks a small can and smiles when Dean shakes his head with a laugh.

"All good, guess I was just caught in a thought." Dean said as he looks back up at the ceiling. He wants help and thinks that Jason might be able to help, but Jason charges and he really can't afford the repairman, especially when he might have to tear down the entire roof in order to fix the damage.

He turns around and is shocked when Castiel is no longer there, and he looks around and shrugs when he thought that maybe he went back inside.

"The damage isn't too bad." Castiel hollers down from the roof of the garage and Dean runs out and looks up to see Cas on the roof and wonders for a second on how the man made it up there so fast.

"Castiel James Milton! Get down from there…what have our parents always said." Anna comes screaming out of the house when she sees Cas on the roof.

"Oh please I've been higher than this." Castiel hollers back, but reaches down and slides down off the roof via the drain gutters on the side. Dean can only flinch when he hits the ground.

"Like I said I can help you fix it if you want…free of charge." Castiel offers again and Dean can only nod dumbly and Castiel smiles so widely that it almost takes his breath away.

"Good, looks like Mother Nature will give us a break for the next few days, so I'll come by tomorrow and we can see what we'll need and then travel to the hardware store and get an estimate on how much money were talking about." Castiel says and Dean can do nothing but nod.

With the lack of speech coming from Dean, Castiel just smiles at his sister and with a short goodbye, hops in his car and makes his way down the driveway.

"Well that was nice of Cas to help out…never really known him to offer anything, but maybe his time on the walkabout changed his attitude." Anna says as she looks over at Dean.

Dean has a sinking feeling that Cas is doing this to get in his good graces, but as he looks over at Anna he can't help but feel a little giddy about seeing Castiel again.


End file.
